starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa/Leyendas
El Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase ''Alfa'' de Talleres espaciales Cygnus, también conocido como el Ala Estelar Xg-1The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Volúmen. III, p. 342 o la Cañonera de asalto, era uno de los primeros cazas estelares de despliegue general del Imperio Galáctico equipado con escudos deflectores y un hipermotor. Características left|thumb|250px|Un Ala Estelar Xg-1 que dispara torpedos de protones. El Xg-1 de 10 metros de largo estaba basado en un diseño de tres alas similar a la [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|lanzadera clase Lambda]], otra nave que diseñó Talleres espaciales Cygnus. Al igual que la lanzadera Lambda, el Ala Estelar tenía un ala dorsal fija flanqueada por un par de alas laterales plegables. Al aterrizar, las alas inferiores se doblaban hacia arriba. Sin embargo, el Xg-1 tenía una cabina más elegante y cápsulas de motor/ojivas a los lados del casco. Tenía dos alas plegables adicionales que sobresalían en diagonal de las cápsulas laterales, en un ángulo reflexivo a las alas laterales. Estas alas secundarias le permitían al Xg-1 aumentar significativamente la maniobrabilidad sobre su contraparte de lanzadera. Cuando estaba en posición de vuelo, la configuración del ala se parecía a una estrella de cinco puntos invertida, de ahí el nombre de "Ala Estelar".Star Wars: TIE Fighter Su armamento consistía en dos cañones láser montados en la barbilla, dos cañones de iones sobre la cabina y un par de lanzadores de ojivas de propósito general. El Ala Estelar también podría llevar el arma de rayo tractor desarrollada para el Vengador TIE y los nuevos cazas estelares Imperiales; el único uso conocido de esto fue durante la campaña de Maarek Stele en el sistema Eva-T para atrapar a las naves enemigas. La carga útil estándar era de dieciséis misiles de concusión, ocho por lanzador, aunque, dependiendo de la misión, el Ala Estelar podría llevar doce torpedos de protones, ocho cohetes pesados o cuatro bombas espaciales pesadas. Algunos Xg-1 también llevaban torpedos de iones. Secrets of the Sisar Run El Xg-1 era una nave relativamente grande, lo que le permitía acomodar un hipermotor y escudos deflectores. Sin embargo, no era particularmente rápido y tenía una maniobrabilidad de nivel promedio, lo que lo hace mediocre en la superioridad espacial. El caza estelar también tomó prestado el diseño estándar del reactor de la serie TIE, que, como esos cazas, se montó directamente en la cola de la nave. Función El Ala Estelar estaba equipado con un hipermotor, lo que significaba que no necesitaba el apoyo de un Destructor Estelar u otro transporte de cazas estelares. Probó ser muy útil en conducir ataques hiperespaciales contra convoyes y estaciones espaciales, y también sirvió para la exploración. El hecho de que estuviera armado con cañones de iones hacía del Ala Estelar una opción ideal para operaciones de captura o trabajos aduaneros planetarios. Su gran capacidad de carga lo convirtió en un bombardero mortal, ya que un escuadrón de Alas Estelares podría penetrar en la mayoría de los escudos de las naves capitales medianas con una sola salva de ojivas de cada caza estelar. [[Archivo:Xg-1Attack-RECG.jpg|thumb|240px|Un escuadron de Alas Estelares Xg-1 clase Alfa atacando un [[Crucero pesado clase Intrépido|Crucero pesado clase Intrépido]]]] El Xg-1 era famoso por su resistencia. Sus poderosos escudos le permitieron atacar enemigos a quemarropa, lo que le permitió la capacidad de infligir más daño, donde una nave sin escudos se vería forzada a irse del ataque. El casco reforzado del Ala Estelar podía sobrevivir a un impacto directo de un misil de concusión avanzado, y varias veces estas naves podían regresar a casa a salvo a pesar de estar gravemente dañadas. Pilotos como Maarek Stele, que habían volado previamente TIE cuya mejor defensa era la velocidad y la maniobrabilidad, a menudo aprovechaban las defensas del Ala Estelar para presionar agresivos ataques. Si el Ala Estelar era desplegado en una zona de combate directamente por un Destructor Estelar o transporte, sus escudos deflectores le permitían encabezar el ataque y atraer el fuego lejos de los TIE. Un despliegue tan raro fue cuando Maarek Stele lideró a otros cazas estelares de la Armada Imperial en la batalla final del Conflicto en Mylok IV. El Ala Estelar fue diseñado y desplegado para realizar misiones específicas que los cazas estelares TIE estándar no podían completar. No se planeó para una producción generalizada como los TIE, por lo que no alteró la doctrina Imperial de cantidad sobre calidad. (Sin embargo, el Vengador TIE y el Defensor TIE fueron diseñados como alternativas de alta calidad para reemplazar las hordas de naves económicas). Historia El Ala Estelar no tuvo un éxito abrumador en sus primeros despliegues independientes. Como el Ala Estelar era el único caza estelar con capacidad de hipermotor en el arsenal Imperial, inicialmente no había otra nave estelar de superioridad disponible para escoltarla. El Xg-1 pudo compararse favorablemente con naves de la Alianza similarmente pesadas, como el Ala-Y y el Ala-B. Sin embargo, contra el más común Ala-X y el especialmente ágil Ala-A, el cual era a menudo forzado a atacar, el Xg-1 lo pasó mal. El Xg-1 tenía la ventaja de tener escudos y armaduras más fuertes para prolongar su supervivencia, pero su falta comparativa de velocidad evitó que saliera a la cima. En consecuencia, los Alas Estelares a menudo eran forzados a luchar en largos combates contra los más maniobrables cazas de la Alianza, lo que les restó valor a sus objetivos principales de misión. Cuando se desarrolló el arma de rayo tractor, mientras que hubiera ayudado a las posibilidades del Xg-1 contra otros cazas estelares, la mayoría de los oficiales de vuelo optaron por instalar las armas de rayo limitadas que tenían en el Vengador TIE y en otras naves más rápidas, donde sería aún más eficaz. En algún momento, varios Alas Estelares se sometieron a mantenimiento en la [[Estación naval Validusia|Estación naval Validusia]].The Essential Guide to Warfare Como recurso provisional, los oficiales de vuelo del Imperio decidieron que las incursiones hiperespaciales deberían llevarse a cabo en dos grupos, con un escuadrón de Alas Estelares equipado con misiles en el papel de escolta espacial/superioridad, y otro grupo asignado a la carga de ojivas para entregar a sus objetivos, Por lo general, torpedos de protones, cohetes pesados o bombas espaciales pesadas. Un ejemplo de esto fue el asalto al Crucero Ligero Mon Calamari Rebelde Lulsla, en el que los Imperiales tuvieron éxito. Una vez disponibles, los Alas Estelares fueron escoltados por los Vengadores TIE, otra clase de cazas estelares Imperiales equipados con escudos e hipermotor. Debido a la capacidad hiperespacial de ambas clases, podrían llegar a un sistema al mismo tiempo, capturando por sorpresa a las patrullas Rebeldes. Como los Vengadores demostraron ser excelentes en la superioridad espacial, los Alas Estelares pudieron concentrarse en sus papeles principales, el cual era capturar naves o asaltar naves capitales. Las exitosas colaboraciones Ala Estelar-Vengador incluyeron la captura del almirante Harkov y la incautación de las armas de magna pulso de Electrónicas Galácticas. thumb|left|250px|Ala Estelar Xg-1 lanzándose desde un hangar. El Xg-1 finalmente fue eclipsado por el rápido y versátil Defensor TIE, que fue virtualmente igual o superior en todos los aspectos, excepto en armadura y costo. Sin embargo, debido al traidor almirante Demetrius Zaarin, que amenazó con las instalaciones leales de Vengadores y Defensores, los leales se vieron obligados a recurrir a las naves más antiguas. El Ala Estelar hizo una reaparición en el sistema Eva-T para combatir la amenaza de los Defensores TIE renegados. La primera fue durante el "intercambio" con los piratas Rneekii por el científico del Defensor TIE; el intercambio mutuo era en realidad una trampa Imperial, pero el envío de un caza estelar más nuevo sería provocativo, y también porque los Rneekii subestimarían a la Cañonero. Sim embargo, el Xg-1 fue pilotado por el as Maarek Stele, y llevaba una carga completa de misiles de concusión avanzados y la nuevo arma de rayo tractor. En la siguiente misión, Stele llevaría al Xg-1 a la batalla contra el Defensor TIE de Zaarin y los cazas estelares TIE Avanzado, donde Stele usó el rayo tractor junto con los torpedos de protones avanzados con gran efecto contra una nave mucho más rápida y ágil. La capacidad de Stele y la inclusión de la última tecnología en el Ala Estelar demostraron que podría prevalecer contra probabilidades abrumadoras. El descendiente del Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa era el Bote de Misiles. A pesar de varias innovaciones, notablemente una capacidad de almacenamiento de ojivas mucho mayor y un sistema de aceleración subluz, carecía de cañones de iones así que no era un reemplazante directo. Tres Xg-1 participaron en la desactivación y captura del crucero Ataque Nuance, escoltados por dos Botes de Misiles. Otras asociaciones destacadas del Ala Estelar-Bote de Misiles incluyeron las capturas sucesivas del Crucero Mon Calamari MC80 Rebelde Enlace y el Destructor Estelar Victoria renegado Zeplin. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:XWA-Xg1-3d-new.jpg|thumb|220px|Alas Estelares Xg-1 de Star Wars: TIE Fighter.]] El Ala Estelar apareció por primera vez en Star Wars: X-Wing, donde fue conocido como Cañonera de asalto o simplemente Cañonera. Apareció a mitad del segundo turno de servicio del juego principal, para darle a la Armada Imperial un caza estelar con escudos deflectores. Sin embargo, dos naves habían aparecido previamente en la escena después del primer turno de servicio, ayudando a los Caminantes AT-AT a atacar una base Rebelde en Orion IV. En Star Wars: TIE Fighter, al igual que en el anterior Star Wars: X-Wing, a la nave se le solía llamar Cañonera de Asalto o Cañonera (y abreviada CA), aunque el nombre oficial de Ala Estelar Xg-1 sí aparece en la introducción de la Cámara de Combate. A las Cañoneras de asalto y a los Botes de Misiles se les asignaron los nombres de los escuadrones Tau, Mau, Mu, Nu, y Rho, en contraste con los TIE que recibieron los nombres de los escuadrones Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, ''y Theta.'' En Star Wars: Essential Guide to Vehicles, se dice que los Destructores Estelares Imperiales llevaban cinco Alas Estrella Xg-1 clase Alfa, además de su complemento estándar de TIE, lanzaderas y naves de aterrizaje. Posiblemente debido a su equivalencia con los cazas estelares típicos de la Alianza Rebelde, el Ala Estelar ha recibido poca o ninguna mención fuera de la serie de juegos de computadora Ala-X. Mientras que cazas de aparición más común tales como el Defensor TIE/D se han visto cada vez más en las novelas del Universo Expandido, las Alas Estelares en mayores números son rara vez mostradas en tales obras. El Ala Estelar Xg-1 clase Alfa se puede jugar en Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game de Fantasy Flight Games. En el juego, tiene capacidades similares a las del Bote de Misiles, particularmente en su habilidad para usar un SLAM.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/8/21/bring-on-the-alpha-strike/] Apariciones *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' * *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' Fuentes *''The Farlander Papers'' *''The Stele Chronicles'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Endless Vigil'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de Talleres espaciales Cygnus Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares Imperiales